Ready for a Scene Change
by mirroredblue
Summary: Edward Anthony Cullen is the hottest and most in demand star in Hollywood at the moment.  He is feeling a little burnt out and wants to take a break from the Hollywood scene. Where will he go and who will he meet on the way? Better summary inside.


Ready for a Scene Change

by annmarierulz

Story Summary: Edward Anthony Cullen is the hottest and most in demand star in Hollywood at the moment. Every studio wants him to star in their next movie and every magazine wants him to be on their cover. Edward is feeling a little burnt out and wants to take a break from the Hollywood scene. He decides he will take a road trip through Washington State. Will he be recognized? Will he meet a certain brunette along the way? Will he…? I guess you'll have to read to find out.

Author's Note: This is my first time posting a Twilight fan fiction. I'm kind of nervous about posting this but here goes. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Breaking up

Bronze hair.

Green eyes.

A crooked smile.

A Greek god.

Edward Anthony Cullen stood on the edge Rooftop Terrace of the Beverly Center taking in the view of downtown Los Angeles. He was there to attend a charity dinner for starving children in Somalia.

Edward sighed; he was 26 and currently the hottest star in Hollywood. Every studio wanted him to star in their movie. Every magazine wanted him on the cover. Every entertainment show wanted him to be a guest. Every man wanted to be him and every woman wanted to date him.

Edward was currently dating Tanya Denali, an actress whose own star was fading fast. Tanya's last film had been a bomb at the box office and there were rumors that she was heading for bankruptcy. Edward wondered if she was with him because she wanted to be with Edward the person or Edward the movie star. He was strongly considering breaking up with her. Tanya had been hinting lately about them getting married. He wasn't ready for marriage especially to a person he didn't know if he could trust.

Edward turned away from the edge and headed back to his table. As he made his way across the room he was propositioned by 2 blondes and 2 brunettes to join them at their hotels after the dinner was over. He turned them all down but as he was about to sit down he heard another voice behind him.

"Hey cutie! How about you and me share a cup of hot chocolate in front of a roaring fire at my cabin in Big Bear?"

Edward turned around and saw a blonde man with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a pink striped shirt, tight tan slacks, and a pink beanie hat. Edward was speechless.

After a few minutes Edward was able to find his voice. "Um, no sorry. I'm straight."

The other man's smile disappeared as he looked Edward over from head to toe. "That's too bad we could have had a good time in the snow." He turned around and skipped away.

Edward heard a booming laugh and turned to see his brother and bodyguard Emmett standing next to him.

"Hey Eddie, I never knew you went for the opposite sex. Does Tanya know about this?"

Edward gritted his teeth. "Don't call me Eddie and speaking of Tanya have you seen her? She was supposed to wait at the table for me."

Emmett shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her for a while. Maybe you shouldn't leave her alone if you can't keep track of her or plant a GPS device on her so that you know where she is all the time." Emmett laughed again.

Edward shook his head. "Come on. Help me find her."

"Okay. Let's go."

Edward and Emmett made their way across the room and out into the hallway. As they started down the corridor they heard moaning coming from a utility closet. Edward opened the door. For the second time that night he was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tanya and one of the waiters were having sex against the wall of the closet.

Edward shouted. "What the hell is going on here?"

Tanya looked over and saw Edward and Emmett standing in the open doorway. She immediately pushed away from the waiter and headed towards them. "Oh my god, Edward it isn't what you think!"

Edward laughed. "It isn't what I think. Tanya, you have no idea what I'm thinking. There is no possible excuse for you to be in a closet having sex with another man when you are supposed to be with me."

Tanya tried grabbing Edward's hand but he pulled away from her. "Edward, please listen to me. Before I knew what was happening he grabbed me and pulled me into the closet. He shoved me against the wall and pushed my dress up. Then he unzipped his pants and shoved them down to his knees. He was raping me!"

The waiter whose name was James spoke up. "That's a lie! She's the one who grabbed me and shoved me into the closet and started unzipping my pants. She told me she wanted me."

Tanya glared at him. "You're the one who's lying, not me."

James glared back at her. "Stop lying, you bitch!"

Tanya slapped him. "Don't call me a bitch!"

James grabbed her hand. "Don't slap me you…"

Emmett having had enough pushed them apart and shouted. "Shut up, both of you! You're giving me a headache!"

Edward pulled Tanya over to side. "I think you're lying and that you're just going out with me so that you can further your career along. It's time to break up."

Tanya started yelling profanities at Edward. "You stupid asshole! You can't break up with me! I'm Tanya Denali!"

Tanya's yelling was starting to attract attention. Reporters and camera people from TMZ, Access Hollywood, Inside Edition, and other entertainment news shows came out in to the hallway to see what was going on. After they saw that Edward Cullen was involved, they started filming and shouting questions.

"What's going on here, Edward?"

"Are you and Tanya breaking up?"

"When are you and Tanya tying the knot?"

Edward muttered to himself. "Never in a million years."

Emmett grabbed Edward and pushed his way through the crowd towards the elevator. "Come on. Let's get the hell out of here before we attract any more attention."

Tanya ran after them and tried grabbing for Edward's hand but missed and fell on the ground. She started crawling and was able to grab ahold of his leg. "Edward, please don't leave me! I promise you it will never happen again! I love you for you! Please tell me you love me too!"

Edward tried shaking her off but she had a tight grip. "Emmett, please help me get her off before I catch something."

Emmett leaned down. "Come on, be a good girl and let go of Edward's leg."

Tanya pouted and shook her head. "Never."

Emmett pulled her off Edward's leg and sat her down on the floor. Before Tanya could grab Edward's leg again, Emmett grabbed his brother and they ran down the hallway to the elevator. Luckily, the elevator door was open and they were able to make it inside. However unluckily for them Tanya made it to the door as it was closing. "This isn't over yet." She hissed.

Author's Note 2: I don't know how often I'll be able to post chapters, but starting out I'm going to try and post at least once every 2 weeks or sooner depending on how much time I have. Thanks for reading my story. Later on.


End file.
